


Long Ride Home

by risalex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Watersports, i mean when you're dating your CO that's some power imbalance, implied/referenced past underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risalex/pseuds/risalex
Summary: Gabe and Jesse are headed back from a mission. Jesse's bad at gauging his own limits (or rather, the limits of his bladder).





	Long Ride Home

He always felt safe, somehow, when he was next to his commanding officer. Maybe it was how he’d pulled him out of his past life. Maybe it was how he treated him like more than some punk kid pulled from a gang, treated him like a person.

 

Maybe it was how he’d waited for Jesse to make the first move, and how he’d said no.

 

_ “So you’ll conscript me? You’ll let me kill, put me out there to be killed, but you won’t--” _

 

_ “You were doin’ that long before I showed up, kid. Pulling you out of there wasn’t gonna stop  **that** .” Reyes’ hand had rested heavy on Jesse’s shoulder, gloved fingers of the other bringing his chin up to meet his eyes. “You’re still a kid, McCree. Blackwatch isn’t Deadlock, and I’m not like them.” He’d shoved the hand aside, brows knitted together with confusion and frustration. _

 

_ “Because you’re my CO, is that it? You think I’m trying to sleep my way up the ranks?” Reyes had laughed. _

 

_ “Kid, you don’t need to. You’re good enough that by the time you finish training properly, you’ll be one of the best.” He’d ruffled Jesse’s hair, his hat fallen to rest on his back. “You’re safe here with me, and that means safe  from me, too. Now go the fuck back to the mess hall and eat with the rest of the family so you don’t make me late to my date with the bureaucracy.” _

McCree appreciated that, now. Four years he’d been under Reyes, and only the past few months had that been literal. Now, he was tucked into the man’s side in the back of a transport, relishing in the hour or so of privacy they had at the end of their mission. Wearily, he knocked back the last of the third bottle of water he’d drank in the half hour since they’d exfiltrated.

He’d grown out of his lankiness, filled out with muscle. He wasn’t all knees and elbows, a gangly unbroken colt, as he’d been in Deadlock. He wasn’t a child, and Reyes could see it. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t still treat him like one at times.

“Slow down, Jesse,” he murmured. “You keep chugging like that, you’re gonna make yourself sick.” Jesse huffed out a breath, kicking his boots off and letting his fingers lace with Gabriel’s.

“I know my limits.” 

“Do you?” A gentle kiss to the temple followed the tease, and Jesse turned to raise a brow at him. “We’ve got a long ride this time.” He reached down to the case of water, pulling out another bottle to start sipping. 

“I’ll be fine.”

Five hours later, he was not entirely fine. He’d fallen asleep with his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, halfway through the fourth bottle. A sudden stop jolted him awake, and he tensed in panic for a moment before the transport started moving again. An ungloved hand stroked through his mess of hair.

“Sleep well, cowboy? You were out for about an hour.” The nickname brought a small grin to his face. 

“Well as I can like this, I suppose.” He sat up straight, rolled his head about his shoulders to stretch. It was then he noticed what had likely actually woken him, the pressure building low in his hips. He shouldn’t have had that much water all at once. But, he could manage. And, with Gabe’s fingers in his hair, he could be distracted from the feeling. 

Jesse shifted where he sat, turning to bury his face into his CO’s neck to kiss just above the fabric of the turtleneck he wore, to taste the skin below his jaw. 

“Jesse--” The hand in his hair tightened into a fist, making him whine quietly against Gabe’s throat. “Must you tempt me like this? Now?”

“I behaved the whole mission,” he murmured, hand making its way up the inside of one of Gabe’s thighs until he could feel the warmth of his groin. “And didn’t you say it’s a long ride?”

He could nearly feel Reyes rolling his eyes before the hand in his hair moved to pull his hand up from his crotch, to manhandle McCree into his lap. The movement sent a spike of urgency through him, made him tense, but he settled into his new position straddling Gabe’s thighs quickly. His legs being spread didn’t make it easier, didn’t make the weight of his bladder any less, but the distraction of Gabriel pulling him into a heated kiss made him forget, for the moment, about it. 

Gabe kissed slow and sweet, building the heat between them with teasing lightness and gentle nips until Jesse couldn’t hold himself back from simply  _ taking _ , from catching Gabe’s lip between his teeth and sucking lightly on it, so that Gabe would take back. And he did, fingers digging into Jesse’s hips as he pulled them close together, so Jesse could feel the heat and hardness of him even through the denim of both of their pants. 

He let out a small whine, the pressure on his stomach sending a spike of near-pain up through him, making him clench his thighs down around Gabriel’s hips. It was getting worse. 

“How long, exactly, is it gonna be til we’re back?” Gabriel’s teeth found the side of his neck, grazing the skin and sending a shiver down him. 

“Been six hours--” Gabriel pressed a slow kiss to Jesse’s lips, hand winding into his hair once more. “--should be another couple more until we’re back at base.” Jesse cursed quietly, making Gabe raise a brow at him. 

“Just, ah...” He swallowed, trying to not look at least a little nervous. “I maybe shouldn’t’a drank all that water.” Gabriel chuckled. 

“I told you so, didn’t I?” He pressed a soft kiss to Jesse’s forehead, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist to hold him close. Jesse let his head fall to Gabe’s shoulder, a soft grumble leaving him. They were still and quiet for a few minutes, Gabe’s thumbs stroking patterns on Jesse’s lower back, until he spoke again.

“Can’t wait to get back and shower. Feel the warmth, just stand under the water and let it wash everything away. All the dirt, all the sweat...” He sighed. “Hate that about missions, not being able to get clean properly.” Jesse nodded in agreement, though the thoughts of water, of warmth, the tactile memory of it, made the muscles of his belly twitch. He tensed, a hand slipping from Gabe’s shoulders to press down on his groin. Another chuckle rumbled from Gabriel. “That bad, hmm?”

Jesse felt the warmth of embarrassment rush to his cheeks, even as he shifted in Gabe’s lap. “It’s, uh. I’ll be fine, boss.” One of Gabe’s hands brushed around his side to his belly, pressing down gently and sending a wave of urgency and discomfort through him. He sat up, meeting Gabriel’s eyes with a slightly panicked expression.

“You sure about that?” Gabriel’s dark eyes glinted with mischief, his voice tinged with amusement. 

“Oh, fuck--Please, Gabe, don’t--” He cut off with a whimper as more pressure followed his words. “You keep doing that, I’m not gonna be able to h-hold it.”

“Shh.” The hand was removed, and instead began stroking up and down his back. “I’ve got you, Jesse.” He pressed a kiss to the young man’s lips, smiling. “Keep your hands on my shoulders.”

“But--”

_ “Jesse.”  _ That was his Commander tone. The one that, when he spoke quietly, make McCree melt.

“Yes, sir.” He moved his hand back to Gabe’s shoulder, squirming slightly in his lap from the need to release.

“Good boy.” Gabriel grinned, leaning in to kiss his lover deep and thorough, tasting him and giving him the things he’d teased before. Warmth flooded through McCree from the praise, from the simple pleasure of being kissed, and it only made it harder for him to hold his bladder, which felt like it grew fuller by the second. When Gabe pulled back, Jesse was nearly shaking, his legs twitching slightly.

“Gabe, please, I--” He looked desperately around, a hand reaching out to grab one of the empty bottles before Gabriel caught it.

“Ah-ah. Be good, Jesse.” The poor sharpshooter flushed further. “I said I’ve got you, didn’t I?” He nodded, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he struggled to keep hold of himself. “You’re okay.” His voice was low, soft and soothing. “You’re gonna keep holding til you can’t, alright?” Another small whine escaped him.

“You want me to--”

“You heard me, didn’t you?” Jesse nodded, breath quickening as he buried his face in Gabe’s neck again. He could feel each small motion, every twitch and shift of weight sending another spark of pain through his bladder. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not like this, so full and so terribly desperate.

“Gabi, I need to, I can’t.” His words were clipped, and he could start to feel tears welling behind his eyes. Gabriel stroked gently down his back, kissing his shoulder and the side of his head.

“It’s okay, Jess.” His hips ground up into Jesse, and the little jolts were just enough, just too much. Jesse let out a muffled whine, a few droplets trickling out. That wet warmth against the tip of his cock grew as another slightly larger dribble followed.

“Gabi, I’m sorry, I’m--” He was starting to cry properly, words half-gasped as the first tears streaked down his cheeks into the thick material of Gabe’s turtleneck. His lover just kept stroking his back.

“Shh, it’s okay. Just let it out, baby.” Jesse couldn’t help but obey, losing control as his muscles failed him. Piss streamed from him, a broken moan of relief and pleasure following as the hot liquid spread through his jeans and onto Gabe’s lap below him. “That’s it, Jesse. That’s my good boy, hmm?” Beneath him as he wet himself, shaking and whimpering out little gasps of relief between sobs, he could feel Gabriel grinding up against him, his rhythm not entirely out of time with his own spurts of piss. It felt like minutes (though it had been maybe one, at the most) when the thick stream that gushed from him faded to a trickle, and then droplets. “That’s better, now, isn’t it?” He nodded against his shoulder, voice soft and broken when he spoke.

“...Made a mess. ‘M sorry.” Gabriel brought his hands to McCree’s cheeks, holding his face in front of his own and wiping tears away with his thumbs.

“You did everything I told you, Jesse. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, cariño.” He pressed a kiss to Jesse’s forehead. “It felt good, didn’t it?” Sheepishly, the young man nodded. 

“Felt...felt real good, yeah.” Gabe smirked.

“Knew you’d like something as filthy as this.”

“Says the one who was gettin’ off on it.”

Gabe shrugged. “Eh, but I can make you blush with it.” Jesse gave him a petulant smooch on the nose before beginning to shift back, moving so he could stand. “And yes, before you ask, we do have enough time to dry off before we arrive. Not gonna embarrass you in front of everyone else. I’m not  _ that _ fucked up.” Seeing the flush on McCree’s cheeks, he raised a brow, leaning back and spreading his legs. “I mean, unless you want them to see.” 

Jesse pointedly flipped him off, half flopping back to where he’d sat before. 

“You’re gonna kill me one o’these days, you know that?” he pouted.

“You love me,” Gabe smirked.

“Yeah. I do.”


End file.
